


Too Slow, Amigo

by casadeoctane



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021, Pining, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casadeoctane/pseuds/casadeoctane
Summary: Elliot Witt meets his match when the new guy Octavio Silva joins the Apex Games. A battle of egos becomes the battle of hearts as the two fight, laugh and love together
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 30
Kudos: 28





	1. Meeting Octavio Silva

**Author's Note:**

> Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 Day One - First Meeting
> 
> this chapter is based on the events between mirage and octane in the second season trailer - battle charge... (so let's pretend the wild frontier trailer doesn't exist)
> 
> enjoyyyy <3

Falling back into the worn-in chair, and releasing a dramatic sigh, Elliot felt both anxious and relieved in the same moment. His attire was much as usual, except tainted with the dirty debris. He could still feel a shadow of pain on the bridge of his nose from where the new guy’s heavy foot had made contact during the earlier fight. _‘Those metal legs sure are powerful’_ , he thought to himself as his face creased in discomfort.

He thought himself the star of the show, but he was down and out at the word go, defeated by the new guy... of all people! How humiliating! Elliot Liked to be the centre of attention; the main event. He charmed fans who swooned after him and he was the fun-time joker inside the games- everyone needs their spirits lifting when they have bullets firing at their head, right? That’s what Elliot did best. Even when he lacked confidence within himself, disguising his insecurities with some witty self-deprecating joke. He had built a name for himself around here and he certainly didn’t need the new-guy coming in and stealing his thunder. _That_ wasn’t going to happen.

“He got yah good, didn’t he?” Ajay giggled as she joined him in the lounging area. The pair continued to watch the remaining legends battling it out in the arena, televised on a screen which hung on a clinically white wall.

“Yeah... Well... He just caught me off guard” Elliot mumbled, his confidence had definitely taken a blow, “The dude came out of nowhere”.

Pushing back dark curls from his still-smarting face, Elliot groaned loudly as he placed this head in his hands and gently tended to his injuries. _'Damn... my nose hurts bad'_. He couldn’t help but feel embarrassed - eliminated first and probably in record time… He heard the new guy was some speedster dare-devil, ‘guess he lives up to that name’ he thought. He was there one second and kicking Elliot down in the face in the next – How could Mirage – The Trickster, be out tricked?!

Ajay nudged Elliot tenderly as she flashed him a sympathetic smile. “Gotta watch out for our Silva, he is unpredictable, he always has been”

He nodded quietly in response before tilting his head to one side in thought, “Wait... You know him?”

“I’ve known him pretty much my whole life, we grew up together” Ajay replied, “He’s a good friend... Most of the time”

Elliot hummed in distracted acknowledgment, his attention returning to the screen as the final squads battled, cameras jumping from legend to legend during the action.

“I think the new guy is gonna win his first match...” Elliot mumbled, his eyes still fixated on the flashing images across the screen- Octavio chucking down his final jump pad, flying into the air with an obnoxious back-flip, pulling down the trigger of his weapon and firing it into the back of last standing legend. He brought them to their knees, in an edge of water completely at his mercy.

Elliot’s pride wouldn’t let him admit it, but beneath the visceral shame, he was impressed. He let out a scoff to hide his jealousy as he watched Octavio toss a small grenade between his hands before placing it in front of his victim.

“You never saw me coming did ya? It’s cool - they never do...” Octavio let out a smug laugh as the grenade exploded, securing his victory. The arena filled with the booming sound of the announcer declaring Octavio and his squad the champions.

 _‘Someone is sure of himself’_ Elliot thought, making a mental note to actively seek and hunt this him down next match... His thoughts interrupted by cheers and revelries, welcoming the winning squad into the legend’s lounge.

“Come on! I’ll introduce you to him! You’ll love him!” Ajay grabbed Elliot’s hand pulling him up out of his seat, leading him to greet the winners.

“Will I?” Elliot groaned under his breath as Ajay dragged him towards Octavio who was perched self-righteously on a table edge chatting with vigour to the other legends. _‘Dude, just sit on a chair like everyone else...’_

Octavio’s playful voice was booming, commanding almost, instantly catching Elliot’s attention. He sure seemed a hit with the other legends, even Alexander Nox was hanging on to his every word… Although Elliot suspected he was most likely just trying to figure him out so he could make a plan to kill him. _Wait._ Did new-guy just make Dr Nox laugh?! Even Elliot hadn’t achieved that. _‘Damn. What is so special about him?’_ Elliot snapped himself away from his own thoughts and glanced over at Octavio. He needed a better look at the new-comer.

Octavio’s tinted goggles and masked face still shrouded him in a superlative sense of mystery Elliot’s eyes trailed down, noticing how much skin the runner had on show and found the corners of his lips curling upward into a timid half-smile. The new guy was dressed in a small, tight cropped top, accentuating his meticulously toned, tattooed arms while clinging perfectly to his slim, waist leaving his midriff proudly exposed. Elliot found himself staring intensely, he couldn’t avert his attention from Octavio’s bare skin. _‘Guess runners are usually in great shape’_ Elliot nodded to himself.

“Che!!” Octavio called out cheerfully jumping off the table and heading towards the pair, pulling his old familiar into a tight hug, “I didn’t see you down there chica! I’m kinda glad... I didn’t want to have to take a good friend down out there ay!” he chuckled.

“Oh, well that is kind of yah Silva!” Ajay rolled her eyes with a soft laugh, “Congratulations on your first win, you’ve made quite the impression around here already!” she responded with a smile, nudging her companion benevolently as he danced on the spot, energy from his victory still oozing from him.

“Gracias!” Octavio replied happily before turning his attention to Elliot, noticing the slight bruising across his nose.

“Hey, I’m sorry about earlier amigo... First kill and I got carried away” Octavio flashed a smile as he removed his mask from the lower half of his face. Elliot's gaze was drawn into eager study of the other man’s face, and he noticed several scars lining through his skin. In that moment, he found himself wondering just how Octavio had procured such a collection of scars.

Octavio reached his hand out, taking hold of Elliot’s hand with a surprisingly tight grip, he let himself be pulled in closer to his new acquaintance who whispered into his ear, “Not so slow, am I?” with a laugh, exposing his crooked smile, before giving him a playful pat on the back.

Elliot rolled his eyes, _‘Gah this dude is cocky’_ , “Hey... No worries, you also said I was perfect so, I think we’re both on the same page”

“Didn’t he say you was dumb too?” Ajay butted in with a giggle.

“Uh no... I don’t think so”

“I totally did” Octavio nodded, flashing a wink as he lifted up his goggles, resting them on the top of his head.

“Yeah... Well, we can forget that part” Elliot stuttered as he looked into Octavio’s eyes, _‘The new guy comes in on his first day, wins... AND he has pretty eyes?!’._

Elliot felt an unexpected warmth in the pit of his stomach when he looked over at Octavio. A feeling he just couldn’t ignore. An immediate lustfulness, blind attraction to this dare-devil who he hardly knew. He knew it was dangerous, every bone in his body tried to resist; he didn’t need any distractions during the games but the new guy’s energy... his confidence... his voice and those compelling feline eyes... it was hard not to stare at them. He was striking, pre-possessing even, that was undeniable. Elliot certainly wasn’t expecting that beautiful face hiding behind the mask. Lost in his thoughts, his mind exited the conversation with Ajay and Octavio, his eyes flickering to each corner of the room perusing the other legends, but somehow always drawn back to Octavio. Back to those eyes, a haze of emerald green with sparkling flashes of hazel... they were captivating.

“Earth to Mirage?” Octavio laughed waving his hand in front of Elliot, and sharply he snapped away from his absent daze, “You ok there buddy?”

“Uh, sorry... Headache from the... Y’know... Face stomp you did back there” he stammered, trying his best to gather himself despite noticing his heart beating faster as bundles of nerves coursed through his veins.

_‘Act cool Witt, Act cool, Act cool, Act cool’_

“Anyway, uh you can call me... Mir... Uh, Elliot” he nodded, trying to appear collected, He cursed himself internally as his voice broke, shaky with nerves. _‘I’m the confident, cool guy around here... not this dude… even if he is like... amazingly handsome. Oh god’_

“Nice to meet you Elliot, I’m Octavio... I’ll try to be more gentle next time”


	2. Secrets At Gauntlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot discovers just how exciting fighting alongside Octavio can be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 Day Two - Gauntlet

Weeks had passed since the foot-stomping incident and Elliot certainly hadn’t forgotten it. He spent the next few games actively seeking out Octavio and attempting to take him down whenever he got the chance, he hadn’t yet succeeded which was beginning to drive him mad. Every attempt he made to eliminate Octavio made him more and more desperate and it was becoming even more embarrassing when Octavio would beat him and send him back to the legend’s lounge. He had noticed, however, that Octavio no longer performed his painful foot-stomping finisher on him anymore. It seemed Octavio had _some_ mercy for the trickster, a simple bullet to the head finishing him quickly and simply was Octavio’s new method for Elliot, of course always accompanied by some confident yet cocky remark which would linger inside Elliot’s mind for days... 

He resumed his regular seated position in the same chair he now called his own, his legs rested on the coffee table in front of him. He found himself consumed by the games, constantly keeping a watchful eye on Octavio any time the camera’s turned on him. Elliot was in awe of him, he couldn’t help but stare intensely at the screen – there was just _something_ about the runner. 

At this point, Elliot's vendetta against Octavio had become a running joke amongst the other legends, Makoa once referring to it as a school boy crush which Elliot always denied profusely. If he hadn’t had denied it so quickly, the others may have believed him. Octavio didn’t seem to pay much attention; he liked this little game the pair were playing... Especially because he was winning. 

“Why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer” Anita scoffed with laughter as she took up the seat next to Elliot, noticing his intense stares towards the screen, toward Octavio’s every move. 

“I... Uh... I don’t know you’re talking about” Elliot shuffled in his seat, bringing his legs down from the coffee table. 

“The kid is a great fighter, I’ll give him that” Anita added, “He’s got me good a few times... But he seems to have eye’s out for you Witt... with all the attention you give him” she smirked playfully. 

“What?!” Elliot squeaked in a high pitch tone, “He... He’s the one that comes after me!” 

“Whatever game you both are playing, it’s safe to say he is winning” she shrugged with a smirk, “Time to up your game Witt” 

Elliot silently nodded, his eyes rolling in his head as his mind raced, trying to come up with a new method to finally take Octavio down. 

* * *

The day of their next match drew in, and as Elliot entered the drop-ship, he was greeted by an overly excited Octavio, bouncing on his bionic feet. 

“Witt!! We’re together today!” Octavio announced cheerfully, “Don’t worry... I’m strong enough to carry you” he added with a cheeky wink before pulling down his green tinted goggles and adjusting them in place. Elliot’s lips raised into a sardonic smile, although he was glad, he got a glimpse of Octavio’s enchanting eyes before they were once again shrouded in protective goggles. 

“Gee... Thanks, my hero” Elliot laughed softly, he felt butterflies begin to flutter inside him. The thought of spending the next few hours alongside Octavio rather than against him tied his stomach into knots, which were about to explode tenfold with Octavio’s next comment. 

“I'm gonna protect your pretty face today” Octavio teased, flirtatiously nudging Elliot with his elbow as they took their positions. 

_‘Oh. He thinks I'm pretty...’_

The trio leaped from the drop ship, Elliot and Octavio accompanied by Blood Hound. They landed hot and quickly engaged in their first fight, a quick scan of the area revealed several enemies nearby, located inside the wooden shacks surrounding them. Several orders buzzing over the comms between the team lead them to successfully take down the first two enemy squads, but the third was proving to be more of a challenge. 

“Take cover, the skies reveal danger upon us” Hound warned as they fled towards safety, Elliot was caught in the middle of the bombardment falling from above, Octavio – noticing Elliot was in trouble - dashed a launch pad towards Elliot. Unknowingly, he stepped back onto the pad behind him, causing him to fly into the air and crash back down almost instantly with a loud thud as he landed on his shoulder. 

Unaware of Elliot’s misfortune, Octavio rushed towards Hound after hearing their pleas for help as another team surrounded them. They showed no mercy as they removed Hound from the competition and fled from the scene before Octavio could attempt to save them. The loss of Hound made him more aware of Elliot’s volatile position; he grabbed a stim and bolted back towards his teammate in a panicked rush. 

“Dude…. Seriously?!” Elliot complained as he began to pick himself up from the floor, his ego bruised from such an embarrassing fall. He sat on his knees and groaned, brushing himself down. 

Octavio bolted to his side, offering his hand, “I’m sorry, I was trying to help you” 

“Yeah, looked that way” Elliot pushed the offering of his hand away, “Quit trying to embarrass me, we’re supposed to be on the same team” 

“Ahh” Octavio frowned as he scratched the back of his head, shifting himself away from Elliot awkwardly, it was a genuine mistake and he felt guilty… Especially as they lost their other squad member in the process. 

“Where’s Hound?” Elliot ill-temperedly questioned him during their traverse of the sandy open area towards Gauntlet; the ring began to close. 

“I… I couldn’t save them” Octavio shrugged awkwardly as the pair climbed over rocks to avoid being caught out in the open by another squad. 

“Me and you then… Just great, no more funny business” Elliot warned, a stern tone peppered his voice. He spat he sentence from his tongue with a little more distain than he had intended, and so he softened his shoulders as he turned to Octavio to apologise, “I’m sorry I…” 

“Get down!” Octavio shouted, cutting Elliot short as he pushed him to the floor before clumsily landing on top of him as several bullets flew over their heads, “Shit... they know we're here!” he cursed before noticing how close he was to Elliot’s face. Briefly forgetting the intense situation, they had found themselves in, he smiled softly underneath his mask, Elliot really was handsome. 

“Hey, you are even better looking close up” Octavio giggled as he watched Elliot’s cheeks flush into a bright pink colour. 

Elliot’s eyes grew wide at Octavio’s compliment, making his heart beat several times faster than the thought of the potential bullets going through his head. He couldn’t help the stupid grin on his face nor could he attempt to hide it, he tried to think of a response but stuttered mumbles were all he could muster in his flustered state. 

“C’mon – we need to get outta here” Octavio threw down another jump pad as he launched himself towards Gauntlet successfully landing inside one of the make-shift structures. Elliot took a deep breath before jumping onto the pad, propelling himself in the direction of Octavio who was now scoping out the area as the sounds of gun-shots slowly faded away in the opposite direction. 

“I think we are gonna be safe here” Octavio announced as Elliot approached him with a beaming smile, new found confidence from his partner’s earlier compliment. 

“Thanks for having my back” Elliot breathed a sigh of relief as he patted Octavio’s back gently, “And I am sorry for snapping at you earlier...” 

“It’s all good” Octavio nodded, “Let’s forget about it!” 

“Sooo, that little trampoline thingy is quite fun isn’t it” Elliot teased nudging the runner playfully in his side, “Shall we have some fun around here… Whilst it’s quiet?” 

Octavio laughed, “Hells yeah!” 

Octavio pulled a stim syringe from his backpack before carelessly stabbing it into his own thigh, sucking in a deep breath as he felt the pulsing adrenaline rush coarse throughout his body. He slid down one of the tall ramps, careening across one of the launch pads before back flipping through a ring of flames and successfully landing onto a second pad. He sprung seamlessly into the air before landing safely on top of the opposite structure, letting out a breathless laugh as he placed his hands on his hips and watched Elliot’s face drop in awe from the other side. 

“Well, that was impressive!” Elliot called out loudly to him laughing as he did so, somehow the pair seemed to have totally forgotten they were _still_ in the middle of a blood sport game. 

“Your turn!!” 

Elliot gulped as he looked down the length of the ramp, suddenly he was frozen in a comparative fear. He nervously went to take a step off of the edge before backing out, his shoulders dropping with disappointment, _‘What is this dude doing to me?’,_ He hated how nervous he became whenever Octavio was watching him. He struggled with an internal conflict as he scuffed his feet across the floor; he was a legend who regularly killed his friends in a blood sport but totally loses his cool around one handsome guy?! 

He hadn’t even noticed the fact that Octavio had made his way over to him, “What’s up?” he asked, patting Elliot gently on his shoulder. The touch electrified him, causing all of his hairs to stand to attention under his jumpsuit. 

“It’s... Uh, It’s kinda high isn't it?” he admitted almost shamefully. 

“Ah! You scared?” 

“I just... Not a fan of heights I guess” he admitted rather pathetically, shrugging his shoulders looking down at the floor. Despite not being able to see Octavio’s face, he felt as if he could still feel his eyes burning into him. 

“C’mon, we’ll do it together” Octavio spoke softer than before, holding out his hand for Elliot to take hold of. Elliot blushed but gladly took hold of the runner’s gloved hand. 

“Don’t go crazy, we can’t all run as fast as you...” he began, but without warning Octavio pulled him off the edge of the ramp with excited laughter. The pair ran down the ramp hand in hand, Elliot barely had time to think of what his feet were doing as he tried to match Octavio’s pace. 

“Jump!” Octavio called as the pair bounced off the launch pad in front of them. Elliot grasped tightly onto Octavio's hand as they launched up into the air, the runner guiding them both towards the next pad, before instructing “Bend your knees and push off... Now!”. They crashed down onto the pad before projecting back into the air, giggling as they finally came to a halt crashing onto the floor and sliding into the dusty gravel. 

“Hey, you did it Witt!” Octavio cheered proudly as the pair laid on the floor. Neither seemed to notice their fingers, still interlocked, as their faces reached in closer toward one another. They caught their breath, Elliot blushing as he watched Octavio pull down his own mask, their faces edging closer and closer without a word. He could have sworn their lips almost touched before they heard the sounds of a squad flying in on their location. 

“Fuck” he muttered as the pair scrambled to their feet and running towards the underpass, they quickly sharpened their minds back to fighting mode, thinking of the best location to reposition. As Octavio pulled his mask back up and cocked his gun, the pair crept slowly up the stairs, scoping the area for enemy squad members. Octavio peered slowly over their cover before plummeting quickly back down, as a number of bullets fired his way. 

“Well... They know we are here” he laughed nervously... “We gotta run” 

Elliot nodded as Octavio threw down his launch pad to offer a quick escape. Octavio took the first leap with instant regret as he felt a bullet make contact with his torso, shattering his armour causing him to fall mid-air, crashing into a whimpering heap on the floor. 

“No...no...no” Elliot muttered to himself. Triggering several decoys to distract the enemy, he slid down onto his knees to aid Octavio, ripping open a syringe packet with his mouth as he laid Octavio down on the floor. 

“Stay still, we got this” He spoke calmly as he leaned over the runner, addressing his wounds quickly as he heard gunshots firing at his decoys, knowing his time to help Octavio was limited. 

“They are gonna see us here, Witt” a panicked cry came from Octavio as he held onto his wounded stomach, groaning in pain. 

“Dude, we’re cloaked, invisible – they can’t see us” Elliot smirked, handing Octavio the syringe. 

“They can’t?!” 

Shaking his head Elliot began to explain, “It doesn’t last long though... We gotta hur-” 

Cutting Elliot off in his tracks, Octavio ripped down his mask once more flashing a flirty smile, “Then what are we waiting for?” 

Letting out a weak groan, he pulled Elliot on top of him, grabbing hold of his neck, using his fingers to stroke the back of his head as their lips crashed together. Elliot’s eyes widened; he couldn’t help but let a soft whimper escape from his lips as they exchanged their first secret kiss. Octavio slowly opened his mouth, allowing Elliot to slide his eager tongue inside. Elliot gently cupped Octavio’s exposed chin with warm hands as their kiss intensified, neither paying attention to the gunshots hurtling around them. Octavio brought out a recklessness in Elliot which he never knew existed, but he enjoyed walking on the dangerous side with him. The pair finally broke apart to take a breath, Octavio’s lips curled to form a smile as he looked up at Elliot’s flushed face who began to stutter “Oh... oh... wow” 

_‘Did that just really happen?!’_

“C’mon, let's finish this” Octavio smiled confidently as Elliot pulled him back up to his feet. 


	3. Boats And Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot has a very special guest attending his boat tonight, so naturally he's pulling out all the stops to impress him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 Day Three - Mirage Voyage

“Are we allowed up here? Y’know outside of the scheduled games?” Octavio questioned as he clambered up the side of the ladder, his metal feet clanking across the bars as he took each step. 

“Aww, is the dare-devil scared to break a few rules?” Elliot teased peering down at him from the top, “It’s my boat… and I wanna chill out in the hot tub” he added with a smile. 

“There’s a hot tub on this thing?! I never noticed” Octavio took hold of Elliot’s hand as he guided him to the last step, “Gracias” he muttered as he reached the top. 

“That’s because you are too busy bouncing around all over the place” He joked, “C’mon, I’ll set it up” 

The pair trod a few further steps into the bar area, Elliot wandered towards the counter where he took out a key from his pocket, unlocking the cabinet door and tossing Octavio a pair of minute swim shorts. 

“Your ass can squeeze in a small right?” He smirked as Octavio caught hold of the swimwear, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he inspected the black swim shorts. 

“I hope these aren’t used” Octavio cringed as he held out the swimwear pinched between his finger and thumb. 

“Nope… brand new, you wouldn’t believe how many times someone forgets swim wear to a hot tub party so I decided to buy a job lot” Elliot laughed, “that way no-one misses out on the fun” 

“Aw dang, for a second I thought you might had especially picked these out for me” Octavio teased with a smirk pulling his tee over his head in one slick movement, revealing his toned abs. He discarded the garment to the side and Elliot’s eyes became immediately drawn to the glorious sight. He gulped quietly as he watched the runner begin to unbuckle his belt, before watching him pause and stare back at him with a raised eyebrow. 

Elliot snapped out of his daze, “uh… sorry, I’ll switch the tub on - don’t want you catching a cold” he ended with a soft laugh as he turned his back from Octavio who was now slipping into the black swim shorts. Elliot flicked on the switches, causing the room to fill with music, soft lights to twinkle and the sound of the hot tub beginning to whirl. 

“Few minutes and it’ll be good to go!” Elliot announced with a smile, “Fancy a beer?” he questioned returning his gaze back to a nodding Octavio who was now only sporting the black pair of trunks Elliot had given him 

_ ‘His ass does look good in a small’  _ Elliot smirked to himself, but he was instantly filled with a nervous energy, feeling self-conscious now as he came to the realisation that he too would need to remove his clothes. Despite many hours in the gym, he was nowhere near as chiselled as the man in front of him, making another mental note that he  _ must _ cut back on those delicious pork chops… 

Trying his best to shrug away his thoughts, Elliot pulled two bottles of beer from the ice bucket at the bar. Cracking them open against the counter top, he walked towards Octavio and handed him one of the ice-cold beverages. 

“Gracias” Octavio smiled, taking a swig as he lifted one of his bionic legs over the edge of the tub, pulled himself in and submerged himself in the tepid bubbling water. Placing his beer to one side he leaned his head back into the water, he immersed his entire body before re-emerging shaking the beads of water from his face as he pushed back locks of luminous green hair from his face. 

_ ‘Gah. He looks like a walking advert _ ...’

Elliot took hold of the towel, wrapping it carefully around his waist after he removed his jeans and lifted his shirt above his head as he made his way over to join Octavio in the tub. He paused, placing his beer to one side and hesitated. His brow furrowed somewhat, he didn’t know why he cared so much about what Octavio might think of his form, he had never felt self-conscious before... but being so close to someone so perfectly handsome had him totally over-come with nerves, he tentatively scratched at his neck as he felt his cheeks warm. 

Octavio, noticing an odd expression across Elliot’s face he held out his hand, standing up, legs still partially cloaked in the balmy water of the tub, “Need a hand?” 

“Thanks” Elliot smiled softly, as he took hold of Octavio’s wet hand and dropped his towel from around his waist. He anxiously slipped his other arm around his middle to hide his insecurities as he sunk into the water, beside the man who made his heart race. 

“This is nice” Octavio smiled as he took another sip of his beer, admiring the view from the boat. He hadn’t seen the arena at nightfall before; it truly was a vision to behold. The night sky was illuminated by twinkling stars as the moon cast a silver shadow across the mountain rocks. The arena was atypically still meaning he could truly soak in the beauty around him, of course made all better from the company he had. 

Elliot’s shoulders slumped as he relaxed. He glanced up on his legs, swaying freely in the water, and began to kick his feet as he pondered in thought, child-like and without a single care. He found himself studying Octavio, who unheedingly peered out into the distance. ‘ _ He’s simply perfect’  _ Elliot nodded to himself with a small smile. All he wanted to do in that moment was grab hold of the runner and kiss him, just like Octavio had that day on the battlefield, but he couldn’t. He  _ just _ couldn’t do it. His hands trembled at the thought of tasting his sweet lips again. He was lost in his own thoughts, unaware of Octavio, who was now staring back at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Everything ok?” 

“I’m fine!” he nodded quickly, “Hey! since it’s your first  _ relaxing  _ visit to my boat, why don’t I make you a special drink?!” 

“Sure, what you thinking?” Octavio smiled. 

“I make the best cocktails! Hold tight, I’ll make something special for you!” his lips adopted an exuberant, twinkling smile, as he hopped out of the hot-tub, re-garbing himself in the discarded towel. He hurried over to the bar, carefully selecting an assortment of various exotic liquors. 

Octavio, still in the tub, faced outwardly, resting on his arms he watched Elliot. He noted that the man who called himself Mirage in the arena, who fought with such ease, seemed very much in his element as he tossed around bottles in the air, catching them confidently.

“Shaken... Not stirred” Elliot winked as he held the tumbler above his shoulder and began vigorously shaking. 

Rolling his eyes, Octavio giggled with a huge grin, watching him from the tub. Oh, what a view he had. 

“Just add some ice...” Elliot beamed cheerfully, scooping up some ice and placing it inside a pair of tall matching cock-tail glasses before he decanted the delectable concoction, adding fruit to garnish. 

“It matches my hair!” Octavio remarked, appreciating the little details inside the glass. 

“Of course, I will call this the  Octrain ” Elliot nodded with a playful wink, “and for my final trick...” 

Elliot struck a match, igniting the neon-green cocktail. A roaring flame inside the glass brought it to life; ‘ _ that Octavio flare’ _ , he thought as he watched the flames lick the rim. Elliot, with pizazz, whisked the tray from the countertop and delivered Octavio his drink. 

Octavio thanked Elliot with a wry smile, and waited for the flames to disperse before taking a sip. 

“Tastes amazing!” Octavio grinned, licking the sweetness from his lip. 

“I’m glad you like it” Elliot responded, taking a sip from his own glass, “It sure does have a kick... Just like you” laughing softly as he re-joined Octavio in the tub. 

Elliot smiled to himself, Octavio was literally perfect. He couldn’t believe there was a time where he thought any different. The past few months he’d spent with him, usually in the company of the other legends – not that Elliot would pay attention to anyone else in the room but him - he found himself discovering how infectious he really was, how captivating. Elliot found himself constantly craving more. But tonight, he had him all to himself. 

The pair sat adjacent to one another, never disconnected for even a moment, soaking in the warm water. For what could have been hours, or days, they enthused together about their lives, compared childhood stories, shared their joys and their fears. Their laughter seemed a waking-dream and the air was thick with the warmth of comfort. They had both noticed, together and separately, how very similar they were, how many experiences were shared before they had met, it felt like they had known each other before. Elliot couldn’t help but smile to himself as he listened to Octavio, it was as if he were being granted more and more trust with every word. 

As the night drew in, and the drinks flowed, Octavio began to open up more than Elliot had expected. His stories didn’t seem like the type of tales that were routinely told to  _ just  _ anyone. He didn’t know how but somehow; Elliot had earned this insight into Octavio’s life. 

Octavio sheepishly glanced up from his almost empty glass, staring directly towards Elliot, “I’ve never told anyone that before” 

Slightly taken aback by Octavio’s confession, Elliot brushed his hand along the other man’s shoulder gently, “Thank you for sharing it with me... I am always here if you ever need to talk” he nodded reassuringly. It was profound, in a way, to see the real Octavio, the man behind  the overly confident, cocksure dare-devil face. Elliot thought perhaps that he might have been the first to hear Octavio speak so freely and he felt honoured to have been given the chance. 

“Would you like another drink?” Elliot questioned as he watched Octavio take the final sip from his glass. 

Octavio shook his head weakly, “Oh, no more for me... I haven’t had this much to drink in ages'' he giggled softly as he hiccupped, “I think I better get going” he added with his arms pressed against the sides of the tub, pushing himself up to a standing position. The night of drinking caught up to him and as he stood, he lost balance, slipping awkwardly. 

“Don’t worry, I got ya!” Elliot grabbed hold of Octavio and steadied him, allowing Octavio to use him for balance as he stepped out of the tub. He felt Octavio’s entire weight pushing onto his arm and watched him clumsily step out of the tub before slipping a towel around his waist. 

Elliot too climbed out of the tub, he wasn’t exactly sober himself but he was a little better off than Octavio who was now drying himself off before slipping his shirt on, warming himself with a jacket. 

“Hold up... I’ll walk you home, can’t have you passing out in the middle of the arena late at night” Elliot joked playfully as he slipped himself back into own clothes, towelling down his damp hair. 

“I don’t think I'd ever find my way out” Octavio giggled as he hiccupped once more as he took hold of Elliot’s arm, wrapping it in twine with his own. 

As the pair climbed down from the boat, they began walking across the empty arena. Octavio clung onto Elliot desperately as they stepped over the rocky terrain, although that didn’t stop him slipping down a hill, bringing Elliot down with him. The pair laid on the dusty floor in fits of laughter. 

“I think you’ll have to carry me” Octavio groaned dramatically loud with pleading eyes as he looked up at Elliot who was  now  up and  brushing the dust from his trousers. 

“Really dude?!” 

“ Pleaseeee Witt... I’m only little” he laughed as Elliot pulled him to his feet, a small smile crept into the corners of his lips as he felt Elliot’s gentle hand brush the dust from his jacket. 

“C’mon... Hop on” Elliot rolled his eyes playfully as he bent down onto one knee, allowing Octavio to clamber onto his back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Elliot felt a huge grin stretch across his face as Octavio gently rested his head on his back. 

“If I knew you were such a lightweight, I'd have just given you a juice box” Elliot joked as he began walking  heavy-footedly towards the nearest exit, carrying Octavio. 

Octavio laughed along with him, “It’s been a while since I’ve had a drink!” he admitted, “But I’ve had a really lovely night with you El, Thanks – You've got a nice boat!” 

“ Hey , you my friend are  _ very _ welcome”


	4. Falling For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot's is a love-sick puppy and it's time to let Octavio know... maybe, no... yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 Day Four - Pining

_Octavio,_

_I’m not great with secrets and I’m not sure I can hold this in much longer... Path told me that ‘you should always tell the truth... It’s nice to be honest’. He’s just a silly robot but I think maybe I should take his advice in this case so here goes..._

_I’m falling in love with you._

_God, I hope you don’t read this because you’ll think I’m weird or something for dropping the L bomb so soon, but that’s the only way I can describe the feeling when I look at you. It’s love... Well, at least I think it’s love – I’m not sure I've ever been in love before – not like this anyway. Sure, I love my mom, like - a lot, so I know what love is but this is a... different love.. I’m like in love. Wow, that does feel weird to say out loud, or even write in a letter._

_But, I also hope you do read this, because I want you to know. I’m just scared of what you’ll do with this information, you most likely don’t feel the same – why would you? You are young and you don’t wanna be tied down right now, right? You’ve just made it to the Apex games! I just hope we could at least remain friends if you somehow do see this..._

_Oh, it’s silly – I know, I’ve only known you a few short months... How could I possibly love someone I’ve known for so little time?_

_I feel sick when I’m around you... Not like in a bad way at all, in a good way! It’s just... being around you brings me a mixture of feelings... nerves, excitement and pleasure rolled into one big bundle... Those feelings tumble inside my stomach when I look at you, they back-flip... Kinda like that time you did a back-flip right before foot-stomping me in the face! Haha, remember that? You probably do, it was a running joke between all the legends for weeks – something about you knocking some sense into me, you’ve certainly knocked something into me Tavi, Can I call you Tavi? I think that’s a cute nickname!_

_Man, I must be annoying, I'm sorry._

_Sometimes I just sit back and observe you, not like in a creepy way. Damn, that does sound creepy... But I just like to look at you because you are simply well, beautiful. The first time I saw your face I was blown away, it’s a shame you have to hide it so much – Although if you didn’t, I’d probably struggle to concentrate in the games because you truly are a sight to see. I like watching your eyes light up when you laugh, I try so hard to make you laugh, it’s so infectious. I know you are probably laughing at me rather than with me but as long as I get to hear it, I don’t mind. You have such a handsome smile – the way your nose crinkles when you smile kills me._

_Speaking of your smile, your lips... Wow._

_I swear my lips still tingle from that kiss, we totally made out in the middle of a gun fight? Haha! How crazy are we? AND we still won the match! That’s awesome, we make a great team! You make everything more exciting... Boy, that kiss. I wanna do it again... A thousand times again. I wanted to do it that night you came to my boat, but I got nervous and uh, I backed out. But you are a great kisser Tavi, like really great._

_You’ve got a nice ass too... that sure helps. Sorry, not important... But it is nice though._

_Anyway, Uh... Do you like dogs? No wait, you like rabbits. Navi, right? See… I remember you telling me about him... I bet he was a cute little guy; you’ll have to show me some photos sometime! It’s a shame he died so tragically... the rocket... damn *wink* - Don’t worry, secrets safe with me. Well anyway, maybe for your birthday I could get you a new rabbit? We, Uh... You could name him mir... miroc... miroctane-... no, wait that’s too long... How about just Elliot? Hey, that’s an idea! You could name the rabbit after me!_ _Bunnies are cute and I’m cute so… Makes sense right?_

_God Witt shut up...._

_Anyway… I... I remember all the details from our conversations, it’s hard not to cling onto your every word, you are so fascinating – you are totally the coolest guy I've ever met, and that’s something coming from me! I used to be the coolest guy around here, until you arrived... But I’m not complaining, You deserve that title and I’m happy you are here – I'm really glad I’ve met you Tavi._

_I should stop rambling and get some sleep._

_Elliot x_

Elliot sighed heavily as he read back the words he spoke, squinting at the brightly lit screen before him – his eyes were tired but he felt he needed to spill out his inner feelings somewhere before he even thought about sleeping. He felt some-what good for saying it out-loud, getting his feelings off of his chest certainly made the weight on shoulders feel lighter, but he knew he’d never send it – he didn’t have the guts to. Reading his words back to himself over and over, it felt as if each time the truth grew stronger. He rubbed his heavy eyes. He knew he should sleep. Everyone else on the drop-ship was quiet in slumber but Elliot’s mind raced. And Elliot _loved_ sleep… The fact that Octavio was keeping him awake must mean _something_. Elliot can only recall one other person that kept him from sleep, Evelyn. On the nights he missed her just that little bit more than usual. But now, Octavio was the one on his mind. The moments they weren’t together were torture for Elliot, he just simply couldn’t get enough of him. 

Octavio had dominated his thoughts every day for a while now, his feelings intensified with every moment they spent together and doubled when they were apart. He groaned as he leaned back in his chair, placing his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes harshly once more before taking a last look at the letter on the screen. 

“I can’t send this” he muttered with disappointment; his arm stretched behind his head as he scratched the back of his neck in frustration. Although he meant every word that had tumbled straight from his heart, he couldn’t let go of the fear building inside of him. That this love thing was one-sided. It was probably all just a bit of fun for Octavio, and that’s all that Elliot had meant too… He didn’t mean to develop feelings quite like this, it just sort of… Happened, and fast. All he knew is that whatever was going on, he was enjoying it and admitting his feelings would certainly ruin it, he didn’t want to scare Octavio away. He wanted him close, and hopefully even closer one day. 

His thoughts ran wildly back and forth through his mind. He pulled himself forward from his reclined position, extending his finger towards the delete button. 

“Don’t delete it” he heard a voice from behind him.

Elliot’s heart skipped a beat as he jerked in his seat. His attention immediately snapped to the open doorway of his cubby, where his eyes met with Octavio’s. They were slightly creased by a soft smile from his full lips. Elliot, visibly nervous, opened his mouth to attempt to speak but no words came out, for fear of what Octavio may say next. 

“I heard it all…” Octavio admitted as he took several steps closer towards Elliot. 

“Oh god” Elliot whispered under his breath, pushing himself away from his desk and standing up to meet Octavio in the middle of the room, “I thought you were asleep… I’m so sorry… I” 

“You don’t have to be sorry, it’s okay” Octavio nodded reassuringly, running a hand along the side of Elliot’s arm. 

“We can just forget everything, y...you don’t feel the same… Oh no, I’ve made this weird now, haven’t I?” Elliot rambled in a panicked manner, his eyes darting from Octavio’s and down to his own feet. 

Octavio placed a finger against Elliot’s lips, hushing him softly, before letting his hands fall to either side of Elliot’s flushed cheeks. He gently brushed the curls from his face and pressed his forehead against Elliot’s. 

“No… no you haven’t” Octavio whispered softly, their noses gently pressing against one another, “I… It’s just I don’t think anyone has ever said they love me before”. Octavio’s voice shook with nerves, he gulped as he felt Elliot’s hands wrap around his back in a firm embrace. 

Elliot bit down on his lip as he lifted his head up, straightening his neck. His mind raced with a million thoughts of what might be. With his heart beating wildly, he moved his trembling hands against Octavio’s waist, gently pulling him in closer, using his thumb to caress his sides. He sucked in a quaking breath. 

“Can… Can I kiss you again?” 

“Please” Octavio whispered, nodding almost pleadingly as his hands clung tightly to the shirt across Elliot’s back. 

Leaning down, Elliot pressed his body against Octavio’s as their lips crashed together tightly. Soft whimpers escaped from both their mouths. Elliot slowly opened this mouth as Octavio’s warm tongue rolled inside, gasping softly at how sweet Octavio tasted – the hairs on his neck began to spike. Octavio wrapped his hands around his lover’s warm cheeks holding him close as they parted briefly for air. 

“You are so damn beautiful, Tavi” Elliot whispered, gazing into Octavio’s eyes. He felt a quivering smile form at the corner of his mouth as he watched Octavio’s eye’s squint, unconfidently shrugging away the compliment. 

“Seriously Octavio, I mean it” He gently pressed his forehead against Octavio’s once more as their lips locked together again. 

Octavio felt blood coursing fiercely throughout his veins, his glowing heart pumping loudly inside his chest as Elliot explored his mouth gently. He whined a muted whine as Elliot’s hands began gliding through his hair, feeling light-headed from the rush the other man had affected on him, a rush he never wanted to end. He’d never felt this way before, certainly never cared about someone like this before... until he had met Elliot. Right here in this moment, he knew as Elliot had fallen for him, he was falling for Elliot. 

Elliot exhaled a sigh of relief, soft laugh cascaded from his lips as he felt his fears begin to slip away. The pair stepped back from one another, but their fingers clung tightly together. Elliot gave Octavio’s hand an unyielding squeeze as they made their way over towards his humble divan. The runner cleared his throat and paused, building up the courage to speak. He gazed up into Elliot’s warm eyes and said “I’m falling for you too”


	5. It'll Only Ever Be You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavio has one very important question to ask Elliot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 Day Five - Free Day
> 
> The last chapter, aaaah!! I've enjoyed this event so much and had so much fun writing this!!

Every memory shared with Elliot over the past two years had led to this very moment, Octavio felt it within his bones. 

Elliot Witt was the one, the only one. 

“You look so handsome Silva, are ya ready?” Ajay lovingly smiled as she watched Octavio nervously fiddle with the buttons of his shirt. 

“Gracias, chica” He nodded as he glanced at himself in the mirror, dressed in a fine tailored suit.  _ The _ Octavio Silva, dressed in an  _ actual _ three-piece suit, one that actually covered the entirety of his metallic legs. He certainly meant business today. He brushed shaky hands along his navy suit-jacket, to flatten any wrinkles and adjusted it’s golden embellishments. Even in formal wear, Octavio retained his flare through the details. 

He pushed his newly coloured blue hair from his brow, hair which complimented his suit perfectly. Of course, Octavio was always  _ very _ colour co-ordinated. That was one of his trademarks, besides his swift and reckless nature. 

But today, Octavio felt anything but reckless. He thoughtfully paced the room that only he and Ajay occupied, turned to his best friend and with fear apparent in his eyes and slowly gulped. She was the only one who knew of his plan, she was the only person he trusted with it. The others, who were situated in the next room, had no idea why Octavio had called them here, but rumours were circulating wildly as they absorbed the grandeur of the scene Octavio had created for this moment. 

The usually-mundane conference room looked magnificent. Every unoccupied inch of wall space was filled with spectacular towering flower arrangements, every podium flickered in candle-light, twinkling unabatedly. Divine scents of the fragrant jasmine flowers and the rich vanilla of burning oils alchemised into a summer’s night of the senses. Soft and playful piano renditions of the couple’s favourite songs filled the room, massaging the ear. Standing tables adorned with white roses overflowing. The chink of crystal flutes refilling seemed to almost harmonise with the pianist’s light fingers. Lavish golden ribbon hung in abundance from velveteen furnishings, cream in colour but the golden-hour sunset casted a magical hue as it flowed through the crystal chandelier, dangling from the centre of the ceiling. It looked like every moment they had shared together, it looked perfect.

Upon hearing a car pull up outside, Ajay glanced out of the window, “I think he’s arrived” she nudged Octavio gently as he fumbled with the small soft-textured box inside his jacket pocket.

“I’ll go get him ready” she added, wrapping her arms around her best friend tightly before leaving him to collect his thoughts. 

_ ‘Life surprises us in the best of ways’ _ he thought as he mused over his former-self, a person before Elliot whom he hardly recollected. His only care in the world had been to be the best… Hell, he lost his own legs over it. In a way, that was fate. No deadly stunt attempts would have meant no bionic legs. No bionic legs would have meant no Apex games and no Elliot Witt. Octavio found himself thanking his lucky stars every day since he met Elliot. Finally, he had met someone who made him see the world differently and it was a world Octavio wanted to be in. Elliot made Octavio  _ give a damn _ about something, and someone other than himself. The fooling around was over, Octavio knew it was time to settle down with the man he loved. The  _ only  _ man he had ever loved. 

“What is going on?” Elliot asked, “I’d understand if you wanted to kidnap me Ajay, I am  _ very _ handsome” he winked nervously, his face twitching from the itchy fabric around his eyes. She led him into the room where his friends awaited the surprise. Ajay walked with him to the centre of the room, and carefully removed his blind fold. 

As Elliot’s eyes adjusted to light, he stood in silent shock as he glanced around the room, drinking in the charming details. He noticed the other legends looked just as confused as he felt, although they did appear to have had a heads up on the formal dress code. It seemed even the murder robot was on his best behaviour situated in the background away from the others – He was quiet at least. 

Elliot’s heart began pounding faster, the sounds of the familiar songs playing quietly made him grin happily, reminding him of times he’d spent with Octavio. 

“Hey, I could have got the dress up memo” he chuckled as he glanced down at his jeans and aging t-shirt. Ajay smiled softly with a shrug. 

“Where’s Tavi?” Elliot’s eyes darted around the room in search of his love. Upon doing so, he noticed an array of the sentimental items Octavio had placed around the room. He giggled to himself as his eyes skimmed across a small black pair of swim shorts hanging from a photo frame – inside, a picture of the couple from one of the many date nights they had spent in each other’s arms. On every surface, snapshots of birthdays, their first Christmas, first boat trip and nights spent on the sofa, among them he noticed countless images of the pair’s pride and joy; their grey fluffy fur-baby, Elliot. Every single detail was meaningful to their relationship. Elliot’s famous pork-chop recipe, written by his mother’s hand, hung framed on the wall, paired, he thought rather comically, with a photo of the time Octavio tried to cook it for him as a surprise one Valentine’s. He laughed to himself as he recalled the smell of burnt pork and the destruction of several of his best skillets! The room was littered with love letters, ticket stubs from their movie trips and broken wrist bands from every motor-cross event Elliot had been dragged to. It felt like home. Anywhere with Octavio felt like home. 

“I’m here mi amor” 

Elliot spun on his heel upon hearing the familiar voice of his partner. His eyes fixated on the shorter man, digesting every detail. He'd never seen Octavio dressed so smartly – not in the whole two years he had known him. Even when they attended the most formal events Octavio still wore shorts... but not today. 

“T- Tavi…Yo- You look amazing” Elliot stuttered with wide eyes. He felt the trembling hand of Octavio take hold of his own. 

“Elliot” Octavio began, his voice quivering. And all of a sudden - breathing felt difficult to do, he paused, sucking in a deep breath and he shook his head weakly, gathering himself before staring deeply into Elliot’s eyes. 

“These past few years have flown by, never did I think in the middle of a blood sport I would meet someone as loving, as kind or as thoughtful as you - I didn’t know people like you existed. I... I guess life has a funny way of surprising me. I know I may be fast or… too reckless, but when I'm with you I feel calm; you make me want to slow down, I want savour every second I get to have with you because… well, because you’ve changed me, Witt. Everyday I grow into someone better when you’re around. I... I’ve never known a feeling like this. I wake up each morning and I crave more of you, just you; I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you” 

Hand's parting, Octavio took a small step back as he lowered himself onto one knee before Elliot, slowly he pulled the white box from his dinner jacket, and opened it, All the while, he never once broke his gaze from Elliot’s tear-filled eyes. 

“You are the one, the only one I’ve ever loved... It’ll only ever be you, Elliot Witt... Will you marry me?” 

Elliot’s hands flew to cover his mouth, masking a wide smile as tears flowed freely from his eyes. He nodded his head what could have been twenty times, and with a soft laugh replied in the only way he knew how to “Yes! Yes, a thousand times Yes. Of course, I will marry you!” 

Octavio removed the golden ring from the box, placing it gently around Elliot’s finger. His fiancé helped him back to his feet, and began to kiss him softly to the sound of cheers from the other legends - their very own large and  _ definitely  _ dysfunctional family. 

Still holding Octavio close, Elliot breathed heavily with the biggest smile he thought he had ever smiled. “Hey... You beat me to it” he laughed softly. Octavio glanced down, biting down gently on his lip as he flashed a confident smile... 

“Too slow, amigo” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Violet for putting this event together for our fave boys, it's been a blast!! It's been awesome to see what everyone has created!!!
> 
> Make sure you go check everything out on twitter!! #MiroctaneAnniversary


End file.
